A Father's Love
by MaidenofIron157
Summary: An old acquaintance visits Draco as he sits by his lonesome with small Scorpius in his arms. Implied DM/AG, RW/HG, and HP/GW.


Share *Gets kinda sappy... you've been warned. No slash, no pairings period. Enjoy.*  
>The current master of Malfoy Manor, Draco, cradled his only son in his arms as he sat upon one of the cloth couches. It was deep emerald green, much like most of the furniture in the old house. Despite this, along with the cool white marble of the walls, it was... warm. Something it hadn't been in years. Golden sunlight beamed through the large open windows of the sitting room, casting about a pleasant aura amongst the mansion.<p>It hadn't been pleasant for so long...<p>

The last memory Draco had of being happy in the Manor was faint, but vivid, at the same time. His Mum and Dad had taken him out to a nearby park, and he had had the time of his life there. Afterwards, they had taken him to get ice cream and a new wizard storybook. His Mum had read it to him later that night, and his Dad had given him a stuffed striped cat after she had left for bed. He had wanted to make it a surprise.

He still had that cat.

His son shifted comfortably in his arms, snuggling into his embrace. A light gurgle escaped his parted lips. Draco smiled at the babe, making sure the bundle of pale sky blue blankets tucked around him were firm. He brushed his thumb against the soft pink skin of his cheek. The babe nuzzled into his touch as Draco fiddled with his wispy strands of platinum yellow curls. He had inherited his color, but his mother's curly hair.

His mother...

Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) had died an hour after giving birth to their son, Scorpius. It was too soon. Far too soon. But... he had his son. He had their son. Their beautiful little boy, and Draco loved him just as much as he loved the babe's mother. God, he loved him so much...

The back of his eyes were burning. Draco attempted to blink the inevitable away, but ended unsuccessfully - as per usual. Teardrops rolled down his own cheeks in singular rivets, dripping innocently onto his collar.

And Draco just smiled a strained, hopeful sort of smile, and held his little boy close, kissing his forehead, because, really, that was all he could do.

Time seemed to pass by slowly. House elves passed when on their duties, at points, and would ask if he wanted anything. Draco would always decline, and go back to rocking Scorpius in his arms and mulling over his good memories.

He had stayed in the same spot for hours, it seemed. Pink and orange hues had replaced the golden ones of the afternoon to signify that sundown had approached. Draco, however, was far from moving. In fact, he'd be content to just sit on that very couch for the rest of his days with his son in his embrace than to ever face the cruel taunt of reality again.

Faint knocks reached his ears. Draco ignored them, gaze focused instead on his still napping child. A house elf had already gone to see who the visitor was and shoo them away. It was probably Heddy, the current Head Elf, as it were. She knew precisely what times were appropriate for visitations.

Soon after, Heddy had cautiously entered the room, lingering by the doorway and playing with the hem of the pillowcase that served as a garment. "M-Master Malfoy?" She stammered in her squeaky tone.

Draco did not raise his eyes. "Yes?" His voice was quiet.

Heddy whimpered, "The-The woman at the door - she claims to know you, sir. But it is not Mrs. Zabini, sir, Heddy doesn't -"

"Tell her to come in," Draco told her, a small smile fized on his lips. With an uttered "yes, sir!" Heddy was off to inform the visitor.

He wasn't that surprised when he heard her voice.

"Malfoy?"

Yes, Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) certainly wasn't the most formal company. He had expected her to drop by later, though. A few months, perhaps, at the least. Scorpius was barely two weeks old. Then again, he knew the woman had this sort of... sense that told her when something was wrong. Astoria had it, as well. Women's intuition, maybe? He didn't know.

So, yes - Draco Malfoy had expected Hermione Weasley to visit his home eventually. Although the thought slightly perturbed him, he couldn't be bothered to care.

"Good evening, Granger," he casually greeted, not looking up.

Draco felt the couch dip slightly as Hermione sat down beside him. It was silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Then Hermione spoke - quietly, as to not awake the babe. "He's very beautiful, Draco."

The Malfoy's smile broadened, if ever so minutely. "Thank you."

The Muggle-born then let out a small sigh, and rummaged about in the satchel she had brought with her. From the corner of his eye, Draco though it looked phenomenally like the pack she had had during school. He wouldn't doubt that. There was probably just a single engorgement charm placed on it.

Hermione set a hand on his arm, snapping him effectively out of his reverie and having him look up at her. It just made him hold Scorpius tighter in fear he would vanish without his eyes on him. The infant, in turn, grappled at his shirt with his tiny, chubby fingers.

Hermione appeared... different. Draco knew, of course, that the last time he had seen her had been at the end of their Eighth term. She had looked exhausted, but thoroughly pleased, and had hugged him when they had gotten off the train in farewell. She knew he was struggling, and wanted to make it up to him, but being a part of the 'Golden Trio', as it were, made it impossible to do so without rumours arising out of it. Right now, she had that spark in her eye that always showed up when she had discovered a new bout of knowledge that she hadn't gained before, and her wild, bushy brown hair was frazzled and done up in a messy bun. Her face was aged for being twenty-five years old, such as himself, and most of the others in the Second War, but she was still just Hermione.

She was holding out a stuffed rabbit plushy, too. It was patchwork quilted with brightly colored fabrics that were stitched together to create the shape of the bunny, and it had bright blue button eyes. Draco was positive his jaw had dropped at the sight. He let out a quivering breath and smiled gently at the toy once he had gotten over the shock, chuckling fondly at it. "It's bigger than he is, Granger!" Which was true. The rabbit was only about and inch or two larger than Scorpius - length wise, anyway.

Hermione just smiled an impish sort of smile, tucking the bunny in Scoprius' arms. They couldn't even reach all the way around, but the babe hugged it, just the same, and showed off a toothless grin, gurgling out a giggle as he slept on in content. "That's the point, Malfoy. It's so they can hug it and cuddle it longer. I've made a few for Rose, James, and Albus, as well."

Draco's brow knitted at the last name spoken. "Albus?" he inquired. Having worked at the Ministry, he sat with Luna Scamander (nee Lovegood) and her husband, Rolf, during lunch break. No one else would bother. They would discuss random topics, most of which would either steer to some wild animal they were working about on or their friends' children: Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione's almost-year-old daughter, and James Sirius Potter, Harry and Ginny Potter's two-year old. Albus had never been mentioned.

"Oh, yes! You've been out for the last month!" Hermione said, face-palming her forehead as she began explaining, "Ginny found out she was pregnant the week after you left. Once they found out it was a boy, they named him Albus Severus."

Draco couldn't help it. He snorted.

"Hey, I wouldn't be laughing," Hermione warned, "Scorpius Hyperion isn't exactly all that flattering, either."

The blonde just shrugged. "I didn't even pick it, my mother did. Astoria" -he couldn't help but wince- "and I both agreed on it. I find no reason to change it."

They collapsed into comfortable silence again. After a few minutes, the brunette asked, "You won't be in again, will you?"

Draco shook his head. His gaze had fallen back to the infant in his arms. "No," he confirmed, "I'll be sending in my resignation notice within the week. The family fortune combined with how much Astoria" -another wince- "and I have already made will be enough to suffice for the both of us, I believe. I hope they'll understand."

Hermione pat his shoulder reassuringly. "Of course, they will," she promised, "And, if they don't, I'll make them. I'm not above using force."

Draco chuckled. "Aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head with a soft smile. "No. Be a dear and let him out in the open once in a while, yeah?" she requested as she stood, unwrinkling her plain muggle clothing. It consisted of a sweater and some denim jeans. "I certainly don't want the little bug to become a house rat."

Draco perfected his long-since-used Malfoy Sneer in a passing moment. He accompanied it with a scandalized expression. "I would not be so daft as to have my son become 'indoorsy', Granger. Do you have your head on straight?"

"Yes, Malfoy, of course I do," Hermione insisted, "And it's Weasley now. You know that."

Draco nodded, his sneer turning into a smirk. "Yes, but I certainly can't have two Weaselettes, now can I?"

The Gryffindor chuckled, "Now there's the Draco Malfoy I know," and fondly punched his shoulder whilst bidding a kind farewell. A separate house elf, Moorey, led her back to the front door. The Slytherin looked back down to his child, running his thumb back over his cheek and having his smile widen when the little one let out another giggle.

*I may or may not write more chapters going throughout Scorpius' life. So yes - this is A.U, so don't bloody well complain. I don't care if Astoria was alive at the Platform 9 3/4, this is my version of the epilogue, so leave it be! Draco now has to act as both father and mother to cute li'l Scorpy. Oh - and, as a side note, NO, this is not implying Dramione, alright? Their just very good acquaintances. They're not even friends with benefits, okay? So don't complain that it is! Covered? Good. Review, please. I'd actually like some feedback, thanks.* 


End file.
